Plans
by CandyDreamer
Summary: You didn't think that Michael and Maria could stay in the same bed and keep their hands off each other did you? (Indpendence Day Ep)


Spoilers: Season 1- Independence Day

Summary: You didn't really think that Michael and Maria could stay in the same bed and keep their hands off each other did you?? 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I am not associated with Jason Katims, Melinda Metz or with the WB, UPN or anyone else from the Roswell.

(DIALOGUE FROM INDEPENDENCE DAY EP - WHEN MICHAEL ARRIVES AT MARIA'S)

MARIA: What are you doing out there? No, you can't come in. No. I know why you're here. All right, I know what your plan is, I know what you want, but it's not gonna work this time, mister, ok, no matter what you say. My answer is no. No, no, no, no, no. 

(Maria has let Michael come in and he is dripping wet and shivering) 

MARIA: God, you could get pneumonia. Here, take your shirt off. Hold on. You're shivering. 

(Maria wipes away a tear from Michael's cheeks) 

MARIA: Come here. Shh, it's ok. You don't have to tell me, it's ok. 

(Michael starts to cry as Maria hugs him closely) 

Maria knew that she shouldn't take the hug any further. It was obvious Michael was in pain and needed nothing more than comfort, but try as she may, she couldn't help but find this side of Michael sexy. It was one of her character flaws or traits, depending on which way you wanted to look at it. 

Not being able to resist she started kissing his neck, working her way up to his mouth. That mouth, so pliant and moist, it should be outlawed it's so good.  

Michael had came to Maria because he knew that she wouldn't ask any questions, and he needed a place to stay, but as soon as she had started kissing him, he found himself beginning to lose control. He always found such comfort and peace when he was with her, and no matter how unhappy or upset he was feeling she could always make him feel like whatever was bothering him was a million miles away. And tonight was no exception. He knew he should stop this kiss before it went any further. Maria's mom was only in the next room; she could walk in at any minute. He was trying to decide what the lesser of the two evils was. Getting caught by Mrs Deluca and never getting to see Maria ever again, or touch her or kiss her soft lips. Or having to stop touching and kissing her now. But it appeared Maria was making that choice for him as she stepped back and slowly, very slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He couldn't do anything but watch her face watching what she was doing.

Maria couldn't believe what she was doing, she was really unbuttoning a guy's trousers, and not just any guy but an alien guys trousers. But the alien thing didn't matter to her at all, it had taken a while but she had finally realised that Michael, Max and Isabel weren't just alien's, they were people with real feelings and Michael felt very real right now. It felt like a lifetime before the buttons were finally all undone and Maria pushed the jeans down over Michael's perfectly tanned hips. When they reached the floor, Michael stepped out of them, closing the gap between them that she had created.

They were now both where they should be, in each other's arms. But there were still too many layers between them, whereas Michael stood in his boxers, Maria was still dressed in the pyjama bottoms and vest top she had been wearing when Michael had arrived. And as cute as she looked, Michael wanted them off. He wanted nothing to come between them ever and right now those clothes were between them. 

Even with Michael nearly naked in front of her, Maria decided this wasn't enough. She wanted to feel his bare chest against hers. And her clothes were restricting that need, she once again took a step back but this time it was to remove her own clothing. She very slowly peeled her vest top over her head all the time watching Michael. She saw him take in one big gulp of air as her top was lifted up to reveal the first sign of milky white skin. She decided to tease him just a little before giving him what he wanted, she lowered her top to where it had been just to see what Michael's reaction would be. He looked a little disappointed but tried to hide it before she carried on with her original mission; bare skin all round.

When Maria had stepped away, Michael had wanted her back instantly until he realised what she was doing. He watched as she pulled the skimpy garment slowly up her stomach. He was disappointed when she lowered it again, but realised she was teasing him when he looked at her face. He grinned at her until she again took the vest up over her stomach, raising it higher, over her pert breasts, at the first sight of them he couldn't help but gasp. He had known that she was gorgeous, but he hadn't known she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. He was struggling not to lose control and come there and then especially when she started to push down the bottoms. He looked up into Maria's face and saw her eyes come up to meet his. She looked a little afraid. Michael hoped she wasn't having second thoughts. Michael gave her a reassuring smile, but Maria must have been able to read him like a book because she smiled back and nodded.

Maria had seen the look in Michael's eyes, she didn't know how but she had known he was thinking that she had changed her mind. Maria couldn't believe she was doing this, she hadn't thought she was ready for sex but with Michael it just felt so natural. Maria let her bottoms drop down to the floor in a pool around her feet. Looking at Michael, she could see he was just stood there in awe. She laughed quietly to herself at which Michael heard and looked up into her face, his face was pink. He was blushing. She couldn't believe that she had caused Michael Guerin to blush, which made the permanent smile on her face grow even bigger. Ok, she thought, I'm naked, it's time for Michael to lose all his clothes and maybe himself in the process. She stepped towards so that they were so close they were almost touching, almost. 

Michael could feel his erection pushing against his boxers; it was straining so hard it was bordering on painful. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious; it must be so obvious to Maria. He was thinking about stepping back when Maria started to trail her fingers lightly down his chest, onto his stomach before reaching the waist of his boxers. She trailed a finger lightly around the rim and then gently pushed them down, until they fell to the floor unaided where Michael kicked them away. 

Finally, Michael was as perfectly naked as she was, and how perfect he was. And big too. Maria had felt that erection before on many of their passion filled make out sessions but she had never touched it and never before realised how large it was. Maria couldn't help but think about Michael being inside her, being together completely and perfectly. The thought alone was really turning her on.

Michael saw Maria turn a lovely shade of pink, and right there knew that he would never be able to live without her by his side. The thought scared him a little, he was so used to being alone and not depending on anyone but himself. But he knew there was a reason he felt like that, like he was destined to be with her, and that thought took all his fears away. Right now nothing except the feel of Maria's lips on his mattered.

Maria had closed the slight gap between their bodies so that they were now touching from shoulder to knee, that was the way that Maria wanted to stay forever. She never felt safer and more loved than when she was in Michael's arms. Leaning her head towards his, she put her lips on his and gently opened his lips with her tongue. There was no resistance from Michael, as she drove her tongue home. Home to where it should be. Maria loved kissing Michael; she used to feel like she could do it all day and night, but now that wasn't enough. They both needed more.

"Michael, I need you to be inside of me. All of you," Maria said breathing hard.

"I want it too but I don't have anything with me," Michael said in a hoarse whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Protection Maria, we don't know what could happen."

"Oh," Maria said thinking why didn't I think of that before a thought popped into her head. "I have some."

"You…have…some? Why?" Michael asked questioningly.

"The school nurse, she made everyone take some. Said we should…"

"Don't need to know, just remind me to thank her," he interrupted.

A laugh escaped Maria, she felt the same, and it was impossible to think that had she not taken any, they wouldn't be able to carry on with the unthinkable.

Maria got up off the bed, missing the feel of Michael's heat already. She quickly ran to the draw that she kept them in, she had never even thought about the possibility that her mother would very easily be able to find them, picking one p she ran back to the bed straight into Michael's waiting arms. She unwrapped the foil packet with her teeth and slowly rolled it onto her lover's rock hard penis. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael gasped. 

"What would you do if I said 'no'?" Maria asked teasingly with a smirk on her beautiful face.

Michael looked at her, "Don't even joke about that! You know I'd stop in a heartbeat but I may explode or something too."

Maria just laughed at him, "I love you Michael Guerin. Now finish what you've started."

"Your wish is my command," Michael whispered slowly lowering himself on her. "Maria, I think this might hurt. If it does, tell me and I'll stop."

Michael found her tight wet opening, and slowly pushed himself in, he had to force himself to stop when he felt her barrier.

"Michael it's going to hurt whatever you do, please just do it. I need you to," Maria whispered in his ear, her breath hot and sweet on his face.

Michael slowly forced his way through her barrier, hearing Maria gasp loudly. He lifted his head to look into her face. "Are you ok?" he asked seeing her cheeks were wet with tears. Maria just nodded. "Want me to stop?" Michael asked her kissing her softly on the lips. "You better not!" She told him. Seeing that she was ready he slowly started to move inside her, pulling out slightly and pushing back in, letting Maria get used to the feel of him. "Michael, I need more, faster, please?" Maria told him, looking more than slightly embarrassed at voicing her needs.

That was all Michael needed to know. He reached one hand down, his thumb rubbing her clit gently, and then he pulled out of her completely before quickly pushing back inside her. He quickened the pace, his thumb torturing her clit while his dick slid easily in and out of her. Michael opened his eyes and looked straight into Maria's, clouded as if she couldn't really focus. He was so close to coming but he was determined that they would both come together, upping his torture on her clit, he felt her walls clamping down on him.

"Michael…I'm…gonna…come. Please be with me," she managed to gasp, then reached down between their hot, sweating bodies coming to a stop at Michael's balls, rubbing them gently. The feel of Maria's hands on him combined with himself moving in and out of her was all he needed to bring him to the edge. He felt wave upon wave crash over him, biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Knowing that Maria's mother would be in there like a shot. 

Maria felt the orgasm wash over her, so much better than she had expected. She opened her closed eyes and kissed Michael gently on the lips, still feeling him inside her, and said quietly "See I told you that I knew what your plan was!" 


End file.
